


Hoodie Mishap

by random_fandom142



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball Richie, Clothing, First Kiss, I wanted something really cute and soft, Library, Losers are oblivious, M/M, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_fandom142/pseuds/random_fandom142
Summary: He didn’t mean to do it. He was running late, and it was the first thing that his fingers had grabbed on his sprint out the door.The one time Eddie wears one of Richie's hoodies.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 426





	1. Accident

He didn’t mean to do it. He was running late, and it was the first thing that his fingers had grabbed on his sprint out the door. Normally he won’t be so panicked about getting to class on time, but his psych professor was an ass about attendance. 

Rushing through the door, he threw himself in the seat next to Stan and ripped his stupid computer out of his bag. He felt Stan’s eyes on him as he spazzing out with getting ready for this stupid mandatory class; god he hated it. Just as he turned his computer on the professor began his monotone lecture about Freud and the “advances” he brought to the field of sexual psychology. He tried to pay attention during class, but he kept feeling Stan’s eyes on him. Was it because he was almost late or that he smelled; he didn’t have time to shower this morning after practice. 

“Are you aware that you are wearing one of Richie’s hoodies?” Stan asked him as they made their way out of class.

Eddie paused and looked down at his chest. There are bright red letters was ‘Derry Knights Baseball’; yes, that was Richie’s high school baseball hoodie he was currently drowning in. The hoodie was long enough that it rested past his running shorts and the sleeves were engulfing his hands. 

“By the silence you are emitting then I am gonna assume that’s a no,” Stan said again as they continued their walk to the only “quiet” café on campus. 

The café was called ‘Low Fi Café’, it was perfect for studying/chilling and it had become the spot for the “Losers” over the last 3 years. All seven of them had grown up together, were all decently close during their high school years and had all gone to USC, or close to USC. It wasn’t like they all didn’t have other friends but the seven of them all understood what a small-town atmosphere can do to a person. 

Stan shouldered open the door of the café and they continued on towards the counter to order their overly sugary coffee drinks. All the while they chatted about the movie the “Losers” had seen a few days ago, the “hoodie” situation forgotten. As both of them made their way towards the back of the cafe, Eddie heard rather then saw Richie walk into the cafe, probably with either Bill or Mike with him. 

"I am fucking telling you guys that the new reboots suck beyond belief!" Richie shouted; his volume control was still non-existent. 

"R-Richie you know t-t-that's not tru-u-e," Eddie heard Bill counter as they made their way to the counter. 

"You are so fucking oblivious," Stan muttered next to him and if Eddie's face heated up then fuck off. 

Before Eddie could respond to his friends’ ridiculous statement, Richie and Bill had made their way to the table; still bickering like grade schoolers.

"Guys please inform Billiam that he is wrong about the Star Wars reboots actually being good, I've tried everything, but apparently good movie taste had somehow missed out author friend." Richie complained, taking the sit next to Eddie and throwing his long arm around the back of his chair. 

"I normally don't agree with Richie, but he is so right Bill," Stan states off, somehow spilling loads of information about the movie franchise out of thin air. 

Eddie tried to stay tuned into the conversation but the warmth of Richie's arm over the back of his chair and the overwhelming smell of his hoodie had Eddie's mind somewhere else. 

"So, was this an accident or did you just to have a reminder of me?" A deep, husky sounding voiced whispered into Eddie's ear, almost catching him completely off.

That voice was going to be Eddie’s demise, it constantly haunted him, made him feel things that he shouldn’t about his friend. 

“I was running late this morning and just grabbed it off the table,” Eddie whispered back to Richie hoping the other would just drop it. 

Richie just looked at him with that mischievous smirk that can only every mean trouble before turning back to the heated debate between Stan and Bill. 

\------

“Shit guys I gotta get going, practice starts in an hour. I’ll see you guys later tonight!” Richie says, standing up from the table and running out the door. 

Eddie allowed himself to relax once Richie left, he had been on edge the entire time! The problem is Richie probably knew something was up but still went along with his usual flirting and touching behaviour he always has. Not that Eddie particularly minded, he did like the attention the other boy gave him. He was cut from his “daydream”, so to speak, by snickering that was happening to the right of him. Turning his head slightly to the left and sent the best glare that he could to his two friends who were not having a full on laughing fit. 

“And what are you two asshats laughing about?” Eddie asked, he made sure to make his tone stern, something he has perfected over the last few years.

“Oh, we are just enjoying the heart eyes you are making at Trashmouth,” Bill said, for once his stutter was non-existent. 

Once again Eddie felt his face heat up, which of course caused his ‘so-called’ friends to explode into another laughing fit. Huffing, Eddie quickly downed the last of his coffee and throw all of his things back into his bag. 

“See you guys are being rude, I wish you both a good day.” He said, as he got up from the table and began the walk towards the door. 

“Eddie…”

“I said good day.” 

\------

After making the short drive back to his apartment on the edge of the campus, he’s at least off campus and not in the sketchy part of the city, he threw himself on the sofa. Today had been something else, first it was the ridiculous practice this morning then he was almost late for the only class he had today. Add onto the fact he wore Richie’s hoodie all day, yes, he was still wearing the damn thing. It was super comfy, worn down from the overuse over the years and it smelled like Richie. It as a mixture of cigarette smoke, aftershave and a woody/musky smell that was just Richie. 

As Eddie sank further into the worn leather of the sofa, he allowed himself to bury his nose into the hoodie. He felt warm and safe. Even though Richie was the biggest pain in the ass that Eddie has ever dealt with, he was one of the few people Eddie every felt safe with. Safe enough to drop his guard down, to spill secrets from his childhood, the fear of realizing his sexuality in a small USA type town.

He must have been more tired than he originally though because before long he was dreaming of strong, pale arms wrapped around him. Those arms pulling him close to the broad chest they belonged too and a deep husky voice whispering sweet things into his ear. 

\------

“Eds, baby, you gotta wake up,” a soft whisper spoke into Eddie’s ear.

Blinking slowly, Eddie looked to see Richie kneeling in front of him; still in his practice uniform. This man was gonna kill Eddie one day, it was going to happen.  
“Ah there are those gorgeous eyes, sleep well?” Richie asked softly, his hand running up and down Eddie’s thigh. 

Having Richie this close, touching him in a way that causes his heart to ram against his chest; it’s almost too much. Yet, when he looks into Richie’s bright blue eyes there is a warmth there, something trying to hide away from him. So, within the short few moments after waking up and seeing Richie’s beautiful face right in front of him; he finally closes the gap. 

As much as Eddie love those cheesy rom com’s, this kiss is nothing like the movies tell you a kiss should be. There aren’t fireworks going off in his head, no electric shock shooting throughout his body. Instead, its soft and sweet. Just a mere press of lips pressing against each other. 

After what felt like hours, Eddie slowly pulled back, his mind still hazy with sleep as he looked up at Richie. Richie whose eyes were still closed, who’s cheeks were a light pink and who’s chest was bouncing up and down a little more than usual.

“Beautiful,” Eddie mumbled, bringing one of his hands up to cup Richie’s cheek. 

If Eddie won’t so drunk with sleep, he might have been freaking out about everything he was doing in that exact moment. He would have jumped off the couch after kissing Richie and running into his room to shut himself away forever. Instead, his mind was still a little hazy so he finally did what felt right, what felt like it should have happened so long ago. 

“Eds,” was all Richie said before leaning into him, mouth devouring Eddie’s. 

Richie’s lips were slightly chapped, most likely from chewing on them during games and sun burnt from being outside for so long. But damnit, Eddie loved it. Loved how they moved against his softer ones, loved how Richie’s hands moved up his thigh to rest against his waist. Eddie loved how rough Richie was, how he gripped his waist tightly with his hands, how he bit his bottom lip and how he forced Eddie onto his back. Loved how much bigger Richie was, how easily Richie’s body covered him, how his massive hands cupped his ass perfectly. 

God, Eddie just loved Richie. 

\------

“When I saw you wearing my hoodie, I almost lost it this morning,” Richie spoke into the quiet room. 

They had moved from the living room into Richie’s, their clothes might be thrown all throughout the apartment but at that moment in time, Eddie didn’t care. He was happy laying there in Richie’s bed, Richie’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist holding him close. They were snuggled close underneath Richie’s comforter, so when Richie said what he did Eddie almost pushed away from the other. 

“Are you serious?” Eddie asked the other one, turning around in Richie’s arms to face him.  
“Yeah, you looked really good. I had to jerk off before practice because lord knows the guys would have given me shit.” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s hair trying to hide his face but Eddie didn’t want that. 

Reaching up, Eddie ran his hands through Richie’s soft, unruly hair before gripping some of the strands and dragging his head down. The view that Eddie received was breathtaking. Richie’s cheeks were a dark red and his eyes were blown wide and bright. He looked so nervous but also so attractive to Eddie. Not thinking about it, Eddie leaned forward the few inches and placed a chaste kiss to Richie’s lips. The other boy signed into the soft kiss.  
Pulling back, Eddie just smiled. 

“I’m personally happen about the hoodie mishap,” Eddie said causing the other boy to laugh before tackling him to press kisses all over his face. 

And if Eddie specifically wore that hoodie more than it’s whatever.


	2. Library Cuddle

The hoodie became a stable in Eddie's wardrobe after the day of the confession. He wore it almost every day, wore it to keep warm before practice, wore it after practice, wore it around every loser but none had picked up on the clothing change in Eddie. He loved all his friends, but they could be so oblivious sometimes; he was a hypocrite but it’s still true. Richie though loved it. He loved seeing Eddie practically swimming in his clothes and it wasn’t just the hoodie that was worn. The amount of times Eddie would just grab one of Richie’s t-shirts to go cook breakfast or even answer the door for delivery was too many. Richie absolutely adored him wearing the oversized shirts, sweaters and even sweatpants on the one time Eddie didn’t have any pants to wear to class.

Richie once tried to wear one of Eddie’s sweaters but it didn’t work out; it was at that moment in time that Eddie accepted the height difference the two had.

\-----

The semester had been going smoothly for Eddie, it was almost halfway done and of course, that meant all his professors placed midterms on the same two days. Mid-term stressing wasn’t anything new to Eddie, he had perfected the art of sitting in the library for hours figure out whatever he needed too. His coffee intake would almost double during this time though, thankfully he was in off-season.

He has just about finished going through his psych notes when he left someone run a hand across his shoulders. Looking up he saw Richie standing behind his chair, hair damp from the shower he must have taken after practice.

“Is it already after 7?” Eddie asked hesitantly, he must have been so engrossed in his notes that he didn’t see the daylight slowly slipping away.

“It’s 7:15, babe,” Richie responded, leaning over the back of the chair to press a soft kiss on Eddi’s forehead.

It was these small acts of affection that drove Eddie further into falling for the taller boy, he knew he was in deep, but he just kept falling. He didn’t want to stop either, he wanted to continue to fall for Richie, wanted to continue to wake up next to him, wanted to continue to argue with him over the little things. Eddie knew that Richie was it for him; probably knew that from the first time he saw Richie.

“I have one more chapter to go over and then we can go for dinner, if that’s alright with you?” Eddie asked Richie, trying to give the taller boy his best puppy dog eyes.

“Can we share the seat then? Wanna be close to you.” Richie asked, the taller boys cheeks turning a light pink.

Chuckling, Eddie got up from his chair and grabbed all of his school stuff to move to one of the comfier chairs. Interlocking his hand with Richie’s he dragged the other boy to the opposite side of the library. Stopping at one of the chairs next to a window, he gestured to the chair for Richie to sit down. Once Richie was all settled into the back of the chair, he patted the spot between his legs for Eddie, a mischievous smirk making its way onto his face. Lightly kicking Richie’s foot, Eddie pulled on of the foot stools over to the chair before sitting between Richie’s legs. Once he was settled, feet resting on the stool, laptop sitting on his lap, head resting on Richie’s chest did Richie wind his arms around Eddie’s waist.

“You’re wearing my hoodie again babe,” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s shoulder.

“It’s comfy,” was all Eddie replied as he placed a quick kiss to the others cheek.

“Alright Eds. Think I’m going to close my eyes,” Richie mumbled before he rested his head against Eddie’s shoulder, arms tightening around the others waist.

\-----

“So, do you think Eddie is still studying? Cause I’m kinda in the mood to do a drink movie marathon tonight.” Beverly asked Stan, the two of them heading towards the library after finishing their last class of the day.

“He might be, he hasn’t answered the group chat in a while,” Stan replied, pushing the door open for the two of them to walk through.

“You know how he gets when exams come knocking on the door,” Bev countered, her eyes scanning the table section of the library.

As she was scanning the section, she spotted Bill and Mike sitting in the corner heads bent over Bill’s laptop. Nudging Stan’s shoulder she pointed at the two boys and gestured for him to follow her. Sneaking around the side of the section she noticed that the two boys were so engrossed in whatever they were doing that they didn’t see or hear her coming. Smirking she snuck her way behind them and was about to strike when Mike turned around.

“Hey Bev,” he said calmly to her.

“Damn you Mike,” she replied to him as she slid into the seats across from them, Stan sitting down next to her.

“Have you guys seen Eddie?” Stan asked, trying to hide his smile from Bev’s failed attempt at a scare.

“Ummm…we actually haven’t, we thought we were gonna see him but just haven’t,” Mike responds, looking up from Bill’s laptop.

“Weird,” Bev muttered, Eddie had been acting weird lately, but this is all new behavior.

As if Stan could read her mind, “Have you guys seen Eddie acting weird at all lately? Like he’s been wearing some weird ass clothes these past few weeks.”

“Y-you me-ean R-r-iche’s?” Bill asked.

“Holy shit your right!” Bev exclaimed after a few moments of mulling over what Bill has said and it all made sense. How had she not seen this; she was normally decent at picking up things like this.

“Waiting speaking of Richie, have you guys seen him today?” Stan asked, he was also quite shocked he hadn’t been able to see the most obvious thing.

“No,” Mike responded, siting back in his chair at what he’s friends are implying.

“Do you think th-“

“Hey guys, hi babe,” Ben said as he walked up from behind Bev and Stan, placing a quick kiss on Bev’s cheek.

“Ben have you noticed that Eddie has been wearing Richie’s clothes lately?” Bev asked her boyfriend, hoping slightly that she wasn’t that oblivious.

“Yeah,” Ben said, shrugging at her question.

The other four just looked at Ben, finally accepting that fact that they are all terrible at noticing shit. If the room were on fire they would all probably die, or if a rattlesnake was by them it would have bitten them all on the ass.

“I mean c’mon guys, Eddie has been swimming in all of his clothes lately and the fact that he’s wearing Richie’s high school hoodie is another sign. Plus, they are all cuddled up in one of the chairs over there.” Ben told them, pointing to the other side of the library.

“Cuddled up?” Stan asked, one of his eyebrows arching up to his hairline.

“Yeah, I actually just talked to Eddie. Asked how the psych studying was going and we started making plans for a movie marathon tonight.” Ben said as he started heading towards where he said the two boys were.

“W-what wa-s-s R-r-ichie doing?” Bill asked, he was quickly shoving his laptop in his bag in order to follow the others.

“Sleeping,” Ben replied.

The other four just stared at their friend because how was Richie sleeping in the library, yeah, the guy could sleep anyway but the library? Instead of asking they all simply followed Ben to where the other two were, all curious about what was going on between two of their closest friends.

Ben suddenly stopped, partially hidden by one of the massive bookshelves and pointed to the scene in front of him. All four of them poked their heads around the bookshelf and collectively they all gushed over the scene. Richie was sitting on the back of the chair, his arms wrapped around Eddie’s waist and head on his shoulder sound asleep. Eddie was just there, sitting between the other legs, his hands typing frantically on his laptop in his lap. Every now and then Eddie would run his hand through Richie’s hair which in turn caused the other boy to snuggle closer to him.

“Oh my fucking god, how are they this fucking cute?” Bev whispered; she was completely taken by the scene that was in front of them.

“Why haven’t they told us they are a thing? I feel very offended by this now.” Stan mumbled while he was happy for his two oldest friends it still hurt that they didn’t say anything.

“Think it’s still new,” Ben said. “Okay, we’ve been creepy enough, let’s go and figure out details for movie marathon.”

All four of them nodded, it was creepy watching two of their friends cuddling on a chair in the library. Plus, they could make fun of them later for it anyway. As the five of them began to move away from the scene they heard commotion from where Eddie and Richie were. Fuck being creepy, they all turned back to the chair and watched.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, enjoy your nap?” Eddie joked, he had shut his laptop and put it on the floor next to the chair.

“You are a great pillow babe,” Richie responded, leaning his head forward to press a soft kiss to the others’ lips.

“Mmmm, Ben came by earlier and asked about doing a movie marathon later tonight, you up for it?” Eddie asked turning his body, so he was sitting in Richie’s lap, legs dangling off the armrest of the chair.

“Sure but can we get food first, I’m starved, didn’t eat after practice.” Richie said resting his head against Eddie’s shoulder as his head was slightly massaged.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Eddie said pulling at Richie’s hair to force him to look up at Eddie. Smiling at his boyfriend, Eddie leaned forward to kiss him, he always looked so kissable after sleeping.

Just as Eddie was getting into the kiss, he heard a muffled shout coming from behind him. Turning around he looked for the source of the noise before he became distracted by Richie kissing up his neck.

“Let’s go home before things get a bit too heavy Rich.” Eddie said before getting off of Richie’s lap, ignoring the sound of protest that came from his decision.

After packing everything up he turned to Richie, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at the taller boy. Richie was it for him, he knew that now. Leaning up on his toes he pressed a chaste kiss against the other boy’s lips before asking for a piggyback ride. Richie just chuckled before bending down and allowing him to jump on his back.

Neither Eddie nor Richie heard the sound of a phone going off from behind the bookshelf nor did they hear the muffled gags coming from there either. Both were lost in their own little world. A world that was able to be built over an accidental clothing swap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw this tumblr post about a bunch of cute couple things the user had seen and one of them just screamed Reddie for me. Plus I needed an excuse to stop reading about political theories.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea why I wrote this when I have essay proposals due for my degree this week but I did. First time writing Reddie but I just love them so much.  
> Also the baseball Richie came from 'Angels in Outfields' and absolutely fell in love with that idea.


End file.
